


Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Comme un ouragan [3]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Dramatic, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: In questa storia della mia nuova serie "Comme un ouragan", Elijah è a New Orleans ed ha riportato indietro Tristan e Aurora, che però al momento vivono a Davilla Estate. Elijah non è soddisfatto di questa sistemazione e così decide di fare qualche cambiamento a villa Mikaelson... cambiamento che non sarà affatto gradito alla maggior parte della sua famiglia!Ringrazio tutti coloro che seguono queste mie storie, per me tanto preziose e importanti.Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a autori, registi, produttori e sceneggiatori di The Originals.





	1. Parte prima

**Est-ce que tu m’aimes? (prima parte)**

_J'étais_ _prêt à graver ton image à l'encre noire sous mes paupières_  
Afin de te voir même dans un sommeil éternel  
Même dans un sommeil éternel  
Même dans un sommeil éternel

 _J'étais_ _censé t'aimer mais j'ai vu l'averse  
J'ai cligné des yeux tu n'étais plus la même  
Est-ce que je t'aime?  
J'sais_ _pas si je t'aime_  
Est-ce que tu m'aimes?  
J'sais pas si je t'aime

_(“Est-ce que tu m’aimes?”-_ _Maître Gims)_

Poteva sembrare paradossale, dopo tutto ciò che Elijah aveva fatto per riportare Tristan a New Orleans, ma in realtà, nei primi giorni successivi al ritorno in città del Conte e della Contessa De Martel, non c’era stato un vero riavvicinamento tra loro.

Tristan aveva preferito trascorrere i primi tempi a Davilla Estate, per dare ad Aurora la possibilità di ambientarsi nella nuova casa e di conoscere i membri della Strix che l’avrebbero protetta. Era perfettamente consapevole del fatto che il suo indugiare accanto alla sorella era dovuto solo in parte alla preoccupazione per lei: la verità era che il giovane Conte non voleva ritrovarsi nella spiacevole situazione in cui aveva vissuto prima di partire con lei per l’Europa. Non aveva ancora messo piede a casa Mikaelson e cercava di ritardare il più possibile quel momento, ricordando fin troppo bene i lunghi mesi in cui vi era stato rinchiuso, maltrattato e mortificato da Elijah e dalla sua famiglia; anche in seguito, quando le cose erano parse migliorare e dallo  _status_  di prigioniero era passato a quello di poco gradito ospite, aveva dovuto sopportare l’ostilità più o meno aperta dei vari membri della famiglia. Insomma, quella casa era per lui fonte di dolorose reminiscenze e non era affatto ansioso di farvi ritorno.

Dal canto suo, Elijah sembrava non sapere più bene che cosa volesse.

Era vero, aveva sofferto molto per la mancanza di Tristan, tanto che aveva finito per lasciare tutto e recarsi in Francia per riprenderlo e riportarlo indietro. Adesso, però, i suoi eterni dubbi e rimorsi lo portavano a indugiare. Aveva abbandonato la famiglia in un momento delicato, quando tutti erano ancora alla ricerca delle ossa di Inadu per distruggerle; si era arreso, ammettendo con se stesso che la relazione con Hayley non lo soddisfaceva e che ciò che veramente desiderava non era una vita normale e una famiglia con lei; si era precipitato a Parigi per riportare Tristan a New Orleans senza poter assicurare al giovane che le cose sarebbero davvero cambiate per lui e che avrebbe potuto vivere più serenamente. Tutto ciò tormentava Elijah, acuendo i suoi sensi di colpa nei confronti sia della famiglia, sia di Hayley e Hope, sia dello stesso Tristan. I due giorni e le due notti in Francia parevano già lontanissime nel tempo. Quel senso di libertà, di spensieratezza, di leggerezza che aveva provato si era dissolto non appena aveva rimesso piede a casa Mikaelson e il peso dei doveri disattesi gli era piombato addosso come un macigno.

Freya e Hayley disapprovavano apertamente il suo comportamento e lo dimostravano con lunghi silenzi e sguardi freddi; Klaus lo aveva rimproverato non appena lo aveva rivisto, accusandolo di essersene andato per inseguire il  _mostriciattolo_  lasciando a loro l’onere di ricercare quelle stramaledette ossa. Solo Rebekah aveva mostrato di comprenderlo, ma ciò non aveva fatto altro che aumentare il rimorso di Elijah, che non riteneva di meritare comprensione. Hayley, Freya e Klaus avevano ragione: lui li aveva lasciati soli in un momento di difficoltà e, per di più, aveva deluso la donna che si era imposto di scegliere e la piccola Hope, che ormai aveva cinque anni e mezzo e viveva stabilmente a casa Mikaelson. Avrebbe dovuto essere un punto di riferimento per lei, una figura paterna, invece era partito per inseguire… cosa? Alla resa dei conti non credeva di essersi comportato correttamente nemmeno con Tristan, strappandolo alla vita che si era scelto e riportandolo in un luogo che aveva imparato a odiare. Non per niente il ragazzo aveva preferito rimanere a Davilla Estate con la sorella e i membri della Strix pur di non rimettere piede in casa Mikaelson… e lui non aveva fatto niente per fargli cambiare idea.

Dopo il viaggio sul jet privato, dopo la notte che avevano trascorso insieme e dopo aver accompagnato entrambi al quartier generale della Strix, Elijah non aveva più rivisto Tristan.

 

Quella notte, più di una settimana dopo il ritorno a New Orleans, Elijah aveva avuto un terribile incubo.

Aveva sognato di trovarsi con Tristan nel container che affondava lentamente nell’oceano. Era la stessa visione che aveva avuto entrando nei ricordi del giovane Conte, quando il ragazzo, febbricitante e in preda alle allucinazioni per il morso di Hayley, aveva rivissuto quei momenti spaventosi e lui aveva sondato la sua mente per capire che cosa lo spaventasse tanto. Aveva rivisto il suo volto in preda all’orrore e alla disperazione, aveva udito ancora una volta le sue urla di dolore, rabbia, paura e frustrazione.

Solo che, nel sogno, Tristan aveva smesso di urlare, aveva fissato Elijah con occhi gelidi e gli aveva rivolto poche, devastanti parole.

“E’ soltanto colpa tua. Tu mi hai fatto  _questo_ ” aveva detto.

Elijah aveva tentato di slanciarsi verso di lui per afferrarlo e portarlo via da quell’incubo, proprio come aveva fatto nella realtà quando si era immerso in mare per liberarlo… ma nel sogno il suo corpo era paralizzato e lui aveva solo potuto guardare il suo giovane amante allontanarsi sempre più in un’oscurità senza fine, continuando a udire il suo grido disperato anche quando tutto si era fatto buio.

Il vampiro Originale si era svegliato nel cuore della notte, sudato e ansante, e solo con un supremo sforzo di volontà si era trattenuto dall’andare immediatamente a Davilla Estate per prendere Tristan tra le braccia e sentire che era vivo, che stava bene, che non gli era accaduto nulla di male. Si era girato e rigirato nel letto fino all’alba ma, finalmente, era riuscito a prendere una decisione che gli aveva calmato i nervi scossi: Tristan doveva ritornare a vivere a casa Mikaelson, ma senza più sentirsi oggetto dell’ostilità e della malevolenza di Hayley e della sua famiglia. Avrebbe dovuto poter godere della sua privacy e di tutto ciò che di bello quella villa poteva offrirgli.

Era trascorso quasi un anno da quando Tristan era partito per l’Europa con Aurora e, nel frattempo, Hope era andata a vivere stabilmente con la sua famiglia, occupando proprio la camera che era stata del Conte De Martel. Elijah, pertanto, contattò una ditta di costruzioni affinché venisse già il mattino seguente ad eseguire dei lavori nell’ala est del palazzo: avrebbe ricavato da quelle stanze un appartamento privato a completa disposizione di Tristan, con una stanza da letto ampia e lussuosa, un bagno e un grande ed elegante studio che poteva fungere anche da salotto. Il vampiro Originale provava un forte bisogno di fare qualcosa per dimostrare quanto tenesse al suo giovane amante e, come sempre, preferiva usare i fatti invece delle parole.

Il mattino successivo, quindi, i Mikaelson furono svegliati dai rumori penetranti e continui dei muratori al lavoro, che si erano presentati puntuali alle sette, così come richiesto loro da Elijah. I vampiri non avevano una vera necessità di dormire, tuttavia a Klaus, Freya e Hayley non piacque affatto essere destati dal frastuono di trapani, martelli e quant’altro. Si precipitarono nel patio dove trovarono Elijah che osservava gli uomini al lavoro con un sorriso compiaciuto sulle labbra.

“Fratello, hai deciso di demolire la casa di famiglia dopo che abbiamo fatto tanta fatica per riaverla?” lo apostrofò Klaus, caustico ed evidentemente seccato.

“Comprendo il vostro disagio e me ne scuso” rispose Elijah, rasserenato ora che si stava dedicando ad un progetto concreto. “Sto facendo eseguire dei lavori nell’ala est del palazzo per ottenere un appartamento dove Tristan possa avere tutte le comodità e la privacy che desidera.”

“Quindi tutto questo disastro avrebbe il solo scopo di rendere felice quel mostro psicopatico?” reagì Hayley con rabbia.

“Tristan si è conquistato a caro prezzo il diritto di far parte della famiglia” le rispose Elijah, laconico. “E questa sistemazione non sarà vantaggiosa soltanto per lui, ma anche per tutti quelli, tra voi, che non riescono a tollerare la sua presenza. Non crucciarti, Hayley, non avrai poi così tante occasioni di incontrarlo.”

“Non sopporto l’idea che quel criminale viva nella stessa casa di mia figlia!” si stizzì la ragazza, per nulla placata dalle parole di Elijah.

“Quel  _criminale_ , come lo chiami tu, ha rischiato la vita per permettere agli Antenati di imprigionare Inadu e, così facendo, ha salvato anche Hope poiché l’Ombra avrebbe voluto impossessarsi di lei” ribatté lui, brusco. “Pertanto ti sarei estremamente grato se abbandonassi questo atteggiamento ostile che, devo ammettere, sta diventando sempre più insopportabile.”

“Certo, io sono insopportabile, mentre il tuo piccolo mostro è diventato un  _angioletto_  da proteggere. Stai veramente perdendo la testa, Elijah, e la cosa peggiore è che nemmeno ti rendi conto della tua irragionevolezza!” sbottò la giovane, quindi gli voltò le spalle e se ne andò furiosa, ostentando il suo solito broncio infantile.

Nel frattempo anche Rebekah si era alzata e aveva raggiunto il resto della famiglia.

“Elijah, sei tornato da due giorni e già senti l’insopprimibile desiderio di far sentire a tutti la tua presenza?” esordì, soffocando uno sbadiglio. “Cos’è questo rumore infernale?”

“ _Tuo_  fratello ha chiamato un’impresa edile con il discutibile scopo di allestire un nido d’amore per la sua nauseante creatura” rispose Klaus con un ghigno sardonico.

“La trovo un’idea molto carina, ma dovevano proprio iniziare i lavori alle sette di mattina?” si lamentò la ragazza.

Elijah le sorrise, grato che almeno lei riuscisse ad apprezzare il progetto che aveva allestito per Tristan.

“Perdonami, sorella, ma ti assicuro che sarà un sacrificio di breve durata: entro pochi giorni le stanze saranno pronte e rimarrà soltanto da arredarle” le rispose. “Molto bene, se avete finito con le vostre rimostranze, adesso vorrei recarmi a Davilla Estate per riferire le novità a Tristan.”

“Se proprio desideravi portare una ventata di romanticismo nella tua vita, Elijah, avresti perlomeno potuto scegliere un momento e un compagno decenti” concluse Klaus con espressione disgustata, prima di lasciare il patio a larghi passi.

Freya non aveva detto nulla, ma il suo volto tradiva tutta la sua disapprovazione. Rebekah, al contrario, si entusiasmò alle parole di Elijah.

“Posso venire con te? Sono molto curiosa di incontrare Aurora e di vedere con i miei occhi se davvero è cambiata tanto come dici” disse.

“La trovo un’idea pessima” commentò Freya, infastidita.

“Certo che puoi venire” ribatté invece Elijah, contento di avere la sorella minore dalla sua parte. “In fondo ho convinto Aurora a tornare a New Orleans proprio promettendole che vi avrei fatte incontrare. Rammenta, però, che non ha più alcun ricordo del suo passato e che Tristan le ha riferito solo una minima parte dei fatti, in modo da non turbarla e non risvegliare in lei sofferenza e rancore.”

“Non preoccuparti, le parlerò soltanto di quando trascorrevamo il tempo nella proprietà dei De Martel, partecipando a banchetti, balli e cavalcate come se fossimo amiche da sempre” assicurò Rebekah.

Così, nonostante l’ostilità del resto della famiglia, Elijah e Rebekah si recarono a Davilla Estate per incontrare il Conte e la Contessa De Martel. Fu un vampiro della Strix, uno degli assistenti di Tristan, a farli entrare in casa e ad accompagnarli nel salotto dove si trovavano il giovane e la sorella.

Aurora si alzò in piedi mostrando una grande emozione e si avvicinò a Rebekah con un luminoso sorriso sulle labbra. Non l’aveva riconosciuta, ovviamente, ma aspettava da giorni che Elijah mantenesse la sua promessa di fargliela incontrare. Tristan, al contrario, rimase seduto osservando la scena con uno sguardo indecifrabile.

“Buongiorno, Aurora, io sono Rebekah” si presentò la giovane, colpita dalla manifestazione di gioia e affetto della Contessa. Quella ragazza sorridente e piena di entusiasmo le rammentava molto la fanciulla che mille anni prima aveva considerato un’amica, prima che tutto precipitasse.

“Purtroppo non ricordo nulla di te, ma ero molto ansiosa di incontrarti” rispose Aurora, stringendo le mani della sua Creatrice. “Vieni, ti mostro la villa in cui abito adesso e tu mi racconterai di come ci siamo conosciute e del tempo che abbiamo trascorso insieme tanti secoli fa.”

A quelle parole Tristan parve agitarsi, ma Elijah si avvicinò a lui e gli pose una mano sulla spalla con fare rassicurante.

“Non temere, Rebekah sa tutto e non rivelerà niente a tua sorella” gli disse a voce bassa. “Lasciamo che due amiche si ritrovino dopo mille anni. Del resto, io ho una cosa molto importante da dirti: sto facendo fare dei lavori di ristrutturazione a villa Mikaelson perché tu possa avere un tuo appartamento privato.”

Un sorrisetto ironico apparve sulle labbra di Tristan.

“Un appartamento tutto per me nella vostra preziosa casa? Immagino già l’entusiasmo della tua famiglia in proposito…”

“Non ne sono felici, è vero, ma non ho bisogno della loro approvazione” replicò il vampiro Originale. “Ti ho riportato a New Orleans perché vivessi con me e questa soluzione permetterà che ciò avvenga senza fastidi per nessuno.”

“Un pensiero davvero gentile” commentò il Conte De Martel, mostrandosi sarcastico per non rivelare la profonda emozione che lo aveva invaso a quelle parole. Possibile che Elijah avesse davvero messo in secondo piano la sua famiglia pur di averlo accanto? L’uomo, però, non si lasciò ingannare da quell’atteggiamento: afferrò il giovane per le spalle e lo attirò verso di sé, calamitando il suo sguardo.

“Tu verrai subito con me a villa Mikaelson” dichiarò. “Sono certo che, in questi giorni, tua sorella si sarà abituata alla sua nuova vita in questa casa e alla presenza dei membri della Strix e non soffrirà per la tua lontananza. Del resto, potrà venire a trovarti quando vorrà.”

Tristan tentò di darsi un contegno, ma le iridi nere del suo Sire lo incatenavano, la sua stretta lo faceva fremere e la sua semplice vicinanza gli toglieva le forze.

“Ci vorranno ancora dei giorni prima che il mio appartamento sia pronto” protestò debolmente, “e tu pretendi che io venga con te fin d’ora?”

Elijah lo baciò con prepotenza, annullando ogni futile rimostranza del ragazzo, stringendolo al suo corpo e impossessandosi completamente della sua bocca e del suo stesso respiro. Non lo avrebbe lasciato andare, nella mente aveva ancora l’immagine terribile del container che scompariva nell’oscurità, l’incubo che aveva vissuto la notte precedente e per questo aveva un bisogno insopprimibile di sentire che Tristan era lì con lui, sentire il suo corpo tra le braccia, il sapore della sua bocca, il suo tiepido respiro. Si staccò da lui con molta fatica e ripeté quello che gli aveva già detto, senza mezzi termini.

“Condividerai la mia stanza per qualche notte, mi sembra che questo non ti crei alcun problema” disse. “Ciò che conta veramente è che tu verrai con me subito.”

Tristan, frastornato e turbato da quel bacio così profondo e coinvolgente, non ebbe altro da obiettare e si limitò ad annuire. Poco dopo Rebekah e Aurora tornarono in salotto dopo aver fatto il giro di Davilla Estate e aver parlato del loro passato insieme e Elijah annunciò che era giunto il momento che Tristan si trasferisse a villa Mikaelson, così com’era stato deciso quando erano ancora a Parigi.

“Per me va bene” concordò Aurora, con un sorrisetto malizioso, “ormai mi sono ambientata e mi trovo molto bene qui. Però verrai a trovarmi spesso, non è vero?”

“Tristan verrà a trovarti tutte le volte che vorrà e anche tu potrai venire da noi quando ne avrai voglia, per trascorrere del tempo con tuo fratello e con Rebekah” la tranquillizzò il vampiro Originale, rubando ancora una volta la parola alla sua creatura.

Tutto sembrava risolto. Tristan abbracciò la sorella e lasciò la Davilla Estate con Elijah e Rebekah.

Ma, quando giunsero a casa Mikaelson, una sgradita sorpresa li attendeva.

Hayley si era sentita molto oltraggiata dall’atteggiamento distaccato di Elijah e aveva deciso di fargliela pagare nel modo più meschino possibile. Quando il vampiro Originale giunse a casa con Tristan e con Rebekah era quasi ora di pranzo, ma la giovane sembrava pronta a uscire con Hope per mano.

 

**Fine prima parte**


	2. Parte seconda

**Seconda parte**

 

“Tesoro, raggiungi la zia Freya in macchina, per favore, io arriverò tra pochi minuti” disse Hayley alla figlia. La bambina osservò con interesse il giovane sconosciuto che accompagnava zio Elijah e zia Rebekah, poi salutò tutti con la mano e con un gran sorriso e si rivolse alla madre.

“Va bene, mamma, però tu fai presto, non farci aspettare come al solito!” disse, prima di uscire di corsa dal palazzo.

Elijah e Rebekah rimasero attoniti a guardare la bambina che correva allegra verso la macchina della zia, mentre Hayley li squadrava con un sorriso di trionfo dipinto sul volto.

“Cos’è questa novità? Dove state andando tu, Freya e Hope? E perché non mi avete avvertita?” domandò Rebekah, dispiaciuta.

“Tu non c’eri, mia cara, evidentemente preferisci un altro tipo di compagnia alla nostra” le rispose Hayley con malignità. “Tuttavia saremo sempre pronte a riaccoglierti se decidessi di ritornare in te stessa… Elijah, ti avevo avvertito che non avrei tollerato di sapere mia figlia nella stessa casa con questo mostro psicopatico, ma tu non mi hai ascoltata. D’ora in poi farò in modo che Hope torni qui solo per dormire e, durante la giornata, la porterò fuori in modo che stia il più lontana possibile da lui… e anche da te, visto che, a quanto pare, hai perso completamente la ragione e non sei più una persona di cui ci si possa fidare. Oggi andremo a pranzo in un pub, poi a prendere un gelato e al cinema e stasera mangeremo una pizza.”

Elijah era rimasto ancora più turbato di Rebekah a queste parole, ferito dal fatto che Hayley considerasse anche lui un pericolo per la bambina.

“Klaus è d’accordo? Non credo che gli farà piacere essere tenuto lontano da sua figlia” fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire.

“Ho già parlato con Klaus ed è d’accordo con me” ribatté la ragazza, compiaciuta. “Non ho intenzione di tenerlo lontano da Hope, anzi, lui ci raggiungerà al cinema e verrà con noi a mangiare la pizza questa sera. Sei  _tu_  quello che non dovrà più starle vicino, a meno che non riesca a staccarti da questo pazzo malvagio che ti ha plagiato e irretito! Ci vediamo, adesso devo andare, Hope e Freya mi aspettano.”

Detto questo, Hayley si affrettò a raggiungere la figlia nell’auto di Freya che l’attendeva fuori dal palazzo. Rebekah la seguì con sguardo deluso e addolorato, mentre Elijah pareva del tutto annichilito.

“ _Petit chien_ …” mormorò Tristan, tornando alla sua lingua madre per esprimere la rabbia e il disgusto che provava per quella donna subdola e ipocrita. Era chiarissimo che questa decisione non era stata presa per proteggere Hope, bensì per ferire Elijah. Come al solito, Hayley mascherava le sue scelte più meschine con belle parole e dichiarazione di amore materno…

Voleva soltanto vendicarsi di Elijah che le aveva preferito lui e, per farlo, aveva scelto il metodo più crudele, da quella vipera infida che era.

Rebekah, seppure molto rattristata dall’atteggiamento di Hayley, tentò di reagire.

“Sono certa che Hayley non arriverà a tanto” disse, cercando di convincere il fratello e anche se stessa. “La sua è una reazione istintiva, ma quando avrà modo di rifletterci comprenderà che questo atteggiamento danneggia anche Hope. Bene, a quanto pare siamo rimasti soltanto noi in casa. Vogliamo pranzare?”

“Ti ringrazio, Rebekah, ma adesso non voglio niente, ho bisogno di restare un po’ da solo” replicò Elijah, scuro in volto e in tono cupo. Parve dimenticare persino la presenza di Tristan e, senza un’altra parola, si avviò per le scale verso la sua stanza.

Rebekah, turbata e imbarazzata, si rivolse a Tristan.

“Senti, io… vorrei parlare con Marcel di questa situazione” disse, senza sapere bene come spiegarsi. “Mi spiace lasciarti qui da solo, ma…”

“Non preoccuparti, me la caverò benissimo. Vai pure da Marcel” la tranquillizzò il giovane Conte. “E, a proposito, volevo ringraziarti per come ti sei occupata di Aurora, stamani. Lei è veramente cambiata e credo che senta il bisogno di un’amica.”

“Mi fa piacere passare del tempo con lei, te lo assicuro” rispose la ragazza, con un sorriso. “Bene, allora, se non ti dispiace, io andrei…”

Tristan, così, restò solo nel grande patio di casa Mikaelson. L’unica sua compagnia erano i muratori che continuavano a lavorare nell’ala est per preparare il suo appartamento ma, per come si erano messe le cose, adesso lui dubitava che quelle stanze sarebbero mai servite a qualcuno. Provava una gelida collera e un totale disgusto per Hayley e ciò che aveva fatto ad Elijah, ma anche la reazione del suo Creatore lo aveva ferito. Pareva che, nel dolore per l’allontanamento da Hope, si fosse completamente dimenticato di lui… Era stata solo un’illusione, dunque. Per Elijah la sua famiglia sarebbe sempre venuta prima di chiunque altro e, di fronte alla prospettiva di perdere l’affetto della nipote, nulla contava più, nemmeno il legame con il suo amante.

Era strano, però.

Se una cosa del genere fosse accaduta un anno prima, Tristan si sarebbe infuriato anche con Elijah, lo avrebbe accusato di mettere sempre la famiglia al primo posto e di abbandonarlo ancora una volta, come già aveva fatto mille anni prima. Gli avrebbe rinfacciato tutte le volte in cui lo aveva deluso e gli aveva fatto del male, rammentandogli anche la terribile condanna all’eterno annegamento nel container. Sarebbe stata l’occasione per sfogare ogni dolore e sofferenza provocatigli da Elijah.

Quella volta era diverso.

Tristan non si curava tanto del proprio personale dolore, della delusione che aveva provato; continuava invece a vedere con gli occhi della mente il volto ferito e addolorato di Elijah alle parole di Hayley, il suo sguardo vuoto e perso quando Hope aveva lasciato di corsa la casa.

La sofferenza di Elijah era per lui più difficile da sopportare della propria…

Fu questo il motivo per cui il Conte De Martel non prese la decisione di tornarsene, offeso, a Davilla Estate, come avrebbe fatto un anno prima; rimase invece nel patio di villa Mikaelson, da solo, seduto su uno dei divanetti, guardando senza vederli i muratori al lavoro nelle stanze che sarebbero dovute diventare sue.

E attese.

Attese che Elijah uscisse dalla sua stanza, che avesse voglia di parlargli, di sfogarsi con lui, di cercare assieme una soluzione.

Attese fino al pomeriggio inoltrato, poi alla sera, ma Elijah non si fece vedere e la porta della sua camera restò chiusa.

Era già quasi buio e gli operai avevano terminato il lavoro per quel giorno quando, finalmente, il vampiro Originale lasciò la sua stanza e si affacciò sul patio, stupendosi nel vedere che Tristan era ancora là, solo e a malapena visibile nell’oscurità che aumentava.

“Tristan?” lo chiamò, quasi incredulo, come se avesse dimenticato di averlo portato alla villa con sé.

Il giovane trasalì alla voce del suo Sire, alzò la testa e gli rivolse uno sguardo al contempo affettuoso e addolorato per essere stato dimenticato così a lungo.

“Credevo che…” mormorò Elijah, che appariva molto confuso. “I muratori sono andati via? E dov’è Rebekah?”

“Tua sorella è andata da Marcel, aveva bisogno di parlare con lui; i muratori hanno finito di lavorare e se ne sono andati circa un’ora fa” rispose Tristan, come se fosse normale parlare di simili banalità.

“Vieni nella mia stanza” disse, laconico, il vampiro Originale. “Ritengo che dovremmo parlare.”

Tristan ne era altrettanto convinto, perciò annuì, si alzò dal divanetto e salì le scale per raggiungere la stanza del suo Sire. Elijah lo fece entrare e chiuse la porta.

Il ragazzo si guardò intorno per un attimo, ma non fece nemmeno l’atto di accomodarsi. Rimase in piedi, fermo davanti al suo Creatore, come per una resa dei conti. Poiché Elijah non accennava a iniziare il discorso, fu lui a parlare.

“Ciò che ha fatto Hayley è qualcosa di inqualificabile” esordì, “e dimostra, come se ce ne fosse ancora bisogno, che ci sono delle creature che vivono sul fondo delle paludi del Bayou che hanno un quoziente intellettivo e una sensibilità notevolmente maggiori dei suoi. E’ un’ipocrita e finge di voler agire per il bene di sua figlia quando, chiaramente, la sua è soltanto una vendetta per essere stata messa in secondo piano.”

Elijah non replicò e non tentò di difendere Hayley dalle accuse taglienti di Tristan. Per una volta, si rendeva conto che ciò che il giovane diceva era la pura e semplice verità: la donna stava usando Hope per ferirlo… e, purtroppo, aveva usato l’arma più efficace in suo possesso.

“In una situazione normale, preferirei strapparmi il cuore da solo e darlo in pasto ai cani piuttosto che cedere ad un suo ricatto” continuò Tristan, acido, “ma questa non è una situazione normale. Ritengo pertanto che la cosa migliore per tutti sia che io torni a vivere con Aurora a Davilla Estate.”

A quelle parole inaspettate, Elijah alzò lo sguardo. Fino a quel momento i suoi occhi erano apparsi privi di espressione, ma ciò che il Conte De Martel aveva detto gli accese una nuova luce dentro. Fissò il ragazzo come se volesse sondarlo da capo a piedi.

“Probabilmente non saremmo mai dovuti tornare a New Orleans” riprese il giovane Conte, turbato da quello sguardo così insistente e profondo, “ma ormai siamo qui e non saprei come spiegare ad Aurora un nuovo trasferimento. Posso tuttavia riprendere il mio posto al quartier generale della Strix e al fianco di mia sorella, in modo tale da risolvere questa spinosa questione. Se io non ci sarò, Hayley non avrà più motivo di tenerti lontana Hope.”

“E tu lo faresti davvero? La daresti vinta ad Hayley?”

“Come ho già detto, non lo farei mai in una situazione normale” ribatté Tristan. “Il solo pensiero mi ripugna… ma credo che non ci sia un’altra soluzione. Non mi importa assolutamente niente di quella stupida cagnetta né delle implicazioni negative che tale comportamento potrebbe apportare al benessere psicologico di tua nipote, sia chiaro. Però…”

“E allora perché lo fai? Io ti conosco bene, sei fiero, orgoglioso, arrogante. Perché mai dovresti cedere ad un simile ricatto?” insisté Elijah, avvicinandosi al ragazzo.

 _Perché ti amo e non voglio che tu soffra_ , questa era la risposta che salì spontaneamente alle labbra del Conte De Martel. Ma per quella sera si era già esposto abbastanza e non avrebbe calpestato la propria dignità fino a quel punto…

“Perché è una situazione che mi mette a disagio e…” cominciò a dire Tristan, scegliendo con cura le parole. Ma non fu necessario, perché Elijah lo interruppe stringendolo convulsamente contro il suo petto e sigillandogli le labbra con un bacio intimo e profondo, lunghissimo. Senza staccarsi dalla sua bocca, lo sollevò e lo portò fino al letto, dove lo spinse, imprigionandolo con il peso del suo corpo.

Mentre si liberava degli abiti e li strappava letteralmente di dosso al giovane, Elijah pensava confusamente che non avrebbe mai sopportato di perdere Hope, ma che sarebbe stato altrettanto devastante per lui rinunciare a Tristan. Per tutto il giorno si era lacerato alla ricerca di una soluzione al crudele ricatto di Hayley e non l’aveva trovata, ma non poteva accettare che il suo giovane amante se ne andasse un’altra volta. L’immagine del suo incubo, di Tristan che sprofondava con il container in un luogo che lui non poteva raggiungere, era sempre viva e dolorosa nella sua mente e questa volta non avrebbe permesso che qualcosa li separasse.

Il contatto dei loro corpi allacciati fu una ventata d’aria fresca dopo l’opprimente angoscia che lo aveva attanagliato per tutta la giornata. Elijah continuò a baciare Tristan sempre più intensamente, esplorando con la lingua la sua bocca, accarezzandolo in modo sempre più audace e infine entrando in lui e lasciando che le loro carni si unissero e si fondessero. Voleva sentire che il giovane che amava era lì con lui e che non lo avrebbe perso mai più, voleva perdersi in lui, fino a smarrire il confine tra i loro corpi. Lo possedette ripetutamente, per ore, lentamente e pazientemente per arrivare a quella fusione totale che desiderava, alla completa estasi di esplodere nell’infinito insieme a Tristan, senza più tempo né spazio, senza pensieri e preoccupazioni, in un universo in cui esistessero soltanto loro due.

Alla fine, dopo ore di passione e tenerezza, Elijah avvolse uno stremato e disfatto Tristan in un abbraccio protettivo e tenero, baciandolo affettuosamente sulla fronte e nascondendosi con lui sotto le lenzuola, come per prolungare la sensazione di vivere in un mondo che fosse tutto per loro. Lo guardò con dolcezza, pensando a quanto quel ragazzo fosse diventato prezioso e insostituibile nella sua vita.

 _Ti amo, Tristan_ , avrebbe voluto dirgli, ma qualcosa ancora lo trattenne.

Quel timore, mai del tutto sopito, che di quelle parole il Conte De Martel avrebbe potuto ancora approfittarsi, in qualche modo. La sensazione, vaga ma inquietante, che una simile ammissione di debolezza sarebbe stata tuttora eccessiva. Erano legati, avevano trovato una sorta di equilibrio, avrebbero lottato per costruirsi un futuro insieme giorno dopo giorno, ma non era il momento di lasciarsi andare ad ammissioni che avrebbero potuto portare a conseguenze inimmaginabili.

Invece di ammettere ciò che provava, invece di lasciarsi sfuggire quelle due lievi parole che avrebbero sconvolto il mondo di entrambi, Elijah scese con la bocca sulla gola morbida del giovane e lo morse, assaporando ancora una volta il suo sangue. Anche quello era un modo per fondersi con Tristan, per unirsi a lui in modo inscindibile e perdersi nel suo sapore e nella sua più profonda essenza.

E solo dopo tutto ciò Elijah riuscì finalmente ad abbandonarsi al sonno, con il giovane Conte sempre più sperduto che si addormentava sfinito sul suo petto.

Niente più incubi, non quella notte.

 

 

**FINE**

  


End file.
